callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR
The Remington "ACR" (Adaptive Combat Rifle) is a modern day multi-caliber assault rifle. It is a variant of the updated version of the Masada Adaptive Combat Weapon System, which was made by Magpul prior to their licensing agreement with Bushmaster (who makes the civilian version) and Remington (who produces the military version). The weapon borrows traits from other firearms, most notably the ambidextrous operating handle in a forward position, similar to the SCAR-H, as well as SCAR-style modular construction. Its internal components are heavily influenced by the AR-18, a piston-operated alternative to the AR-15 developed by Armalite. The ACR is intended to fire with 5.56x45mm NATO, 6.8mm SPC, 6.5mm Grendel, and 7.62x39mm ammunition. The ACR uses a quick-change barrel system that allows it to change calibers quickly, and it can use STANAG type magazines. The Remington ACR is unlocked at level 48 in multiplayer. Modern Warfare 2 uses the 14.5 inch Carbine variant (Basic Configuration)http://www.bushmaster.com/acr/#/intro. The ACR is only used by TF141 and Shadow Company. It is also commonly used by Ghost and Roach, and is their starting weapon in most TF141 missions in the game. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The ACR is first used in the mission Cliffhanger, with a Red Dot Sight, Silencer and Heartbeat Sensor attached (this is impossible in multiplayer because there is a maximum of two attachments per gun), although it is also present in the first mission S.S.D.D. as one choices of weapons for running the Pit, located inside one of the weapon crates with an EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight attached. The design of the ACR in Modern Warfare 2 bears heavy resemblance to the original Masada Rifle design by Magpul (one difference is the charging handle, it has the ACR's charging handle not the Masada's) rather than the actual ACR manufactured by Remington. In multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 48. It carries 30 rounds in its magazine, deals 30-20 damage per shot, and has a fire rate of 750 RPM. The ACR, although it bounces when firing, has zero recoil as it resets perfectly before the next shot which makes it ideal for medium and long range combat. Its moderately low damage per second makes it somewhat weak in close quarters combat compared to the M4A1, TAR-21, F2000, or AK-47 because of its rate of fire, but it is still very effective at close range because of its ease at getting headshots. When the Thermal scope is attached, recoil begins to come into effect which can throw the aim off at medium-long range encounters. As a versatile weapon, most Perks and Attachments work well allowing the ACR to fill a variety of roles. The ACR is primarily used as a marksman rifle, and excels in medium to large sized maps with long sight lines like Wasteland or Derail. Unlike most weapons, the ACR suffers no noticeable increase in recoil from the use of ACOG or Thermal Scopes which makes it perfect for spotting and eliminating targets at a distance. The default iron sight is open on the top with a cross style front sight, although the bullets actually fire at the top point of the vertical post. The ACR consumes ammo fairly quickly. However, its complete lack of recoil means that running out of ammo due to missed shots is usually not an issue. In terms of damage output per second, the ACR's low damage and moderate rate of fire make it one of the lowest damage output weapons in the game, but it makes up for it at medium to long range with a complete lack of recoil. This makes it fairly weak, although still usable, at close range where a secondary weapon such as a shotgun is recommended to be used along side the ACR to remedy its weakness. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:Acr 6.png|ACR Image:Acr_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights File:ACR_4.jpg|Reloading the ACR File:Cliffhanger.jpg|ACR in Cliffhanger. File:CIMG2483.jpg|ACR with Heartbeat Sensor. Trivia *On the side of the weapon it says "Maneemagusswa Mamdaero, Cal 5.56 Euro" *On Infinity Ward's website, the ACR was voted the favorite assault rifle in Modern Warfare 2. * The Cliffhanger version of the ACR can also be found in Just Like Old Times. It has 3 attachments on it (Heartbeat Sensor, Red Dot Sight and Silencer), which is impossible in-game since the maximum number attachments you can have on a gun is 2. The camouflages are different between these guns; the Cliffhanger version has unique Arctic Camouflage(compared to MP) and the Just Like Old Times version is just black. * Its fire sound is very similar to that of the SCAR-H, even though they are of different caliber. *In Just Like Old Times you can have two ACRs with holographic sights at one time, the only difference being their camo patterns. *In reality the ACR is very flexible as it can be customized inside-out. This means that you can change the gun's internal compartments such as the barrel. In fact, the ACR can be customized to fire 7.62x39mm, 6.5 Grendel, and 6.8 Remington SPC. *In multiplayer, this gun is much more accurate than it is in single player and Special Ops. For example, while looking down ACOG scope in SP this gun has idle sway comparable with AK-47's with ACOG, but in MP has no sway. Later comparing SP ACR and MP ACR you will see, that Single Player version has minor vertical recoil while full automatic fire. In Multiplayer, the only way for this gun to have ANY recoil is while using Thermal Scope. *The polymer design of the G36 influenced the ACR. *Much of the ACR's controls such as the charging handle, fire controls, safety and mag release are ambidextrous, unlike the M4/M4A1 which has controls only meant for right-handed people. *The ACR appears to be the signature weapon of Shadow Company. While they wield a variety of weapons, the ACR is very common, and vast quantities of them in every imaginable configuration are found at Site Hotel Bravo. *The ACR appears larger than any assault rifle when seen from 3rd Person. *The ACR's magazine is a MagPul P-mag, a 5.56x45mm magazine intended to replace the unreliable AR-15 STANAG style magazine. *Although a Bolt Catchhttp://www.huntersmark.com/_Media/dsc01501_large.jpeg is present on the ACR,the in-game reload animation still shows the Charging Handlehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cocking_handle being used as a way to load a new round to the gun's chamber. *In Multiplayer (first person only), the player's ACR appears to have no magazine attached apart from the reloading sequence. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Multiplayer